


A Taste of Darkness

by Malkuthe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chains, Chastity Device, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo, simply put, doesn't have boundaries. He's supportive of Will, but he's intrigued about what Will sees in Nico, so instead of asking, he decides to find out for himself and flirts with the boy. Hades is not at all pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Darkness

It was just a _little_ bit of flirting. Apollo hadn’t really meant anything by it. Okay, maybe the massive bouquet of flowers in every shade of yellow imaginable was a little bit exorbitant, and perhaps the box of male lingerie was going a bit too far, but it was only harmless flirting!

Apollo hadn’t really meant to split his son and Nico up. He just wanted a little taste of what his son was getting all the time. Well, would soon be getting all the time. He was fairly sure that the pretty Hades boy hadn’t yet put out for Will.

Nevertheless, it was just harmless flirting and Apollo had done nothing— _absolutely nothing—_ that warranted the treatment he was currently receiving. At least, as far as Apollo was concerned.

The cold Stygian Iron against his skin burned with the fury of a thousand suns, the likes of which not even Apollo had known before. He screamed at the top of his lungs, the gruesome sounds being ripped from his throat by the way that the essence-sucking metal pierced his skin and made his golden Ichor flow.

Apollo’s beauty was being besmirched, and the screams of his agony would ring across the skies for all eternity.

Before Apollo knew it, he was being slapped across the face. The impact was so hard that Apollo’s ears rang with it. “I can hear your thoughts, you know,” said the familiar, oily voice of his captor; “Stop overreacting, Apollo. It’s just a fucking tattoo.”

Apollo dares to look up with wide blue eyes and tear-stained cheeks at his uncle. The other god, on the other hand, was content with paying all his attention to the tattoo that he was putting on Apollo. This was the darkness that had captured him. The Lord of the Underworld. His uncle. Hades.

Hades loomed over Apollo, who was sitting in a chair, bound by heavy chains of Stygian Iron. Apollo’s head was tilted to the side, held in place by a thick band of the same metal. His neck was exposed, just enough for Hades to brand his nephew’s skin with his mark without interruption.

For Apollo, the sight of his uncle, the very visage of the Lord of Death himself, illuminated only from above by the cool light of a single fixture of glowing crystal, triggered a memory of what had transpired earlier.

_Apollo had been called to the palace in the Underworld on the promise of quality bonding time with his uncle. Truth be told, even if everyone else thought he was an idiot, Apollo had wanted nothing more than to spend some time with dear old uncle Hades ever since Nico and Will had gotten together._

_Part of it was because Apollo wanted to know his definitely soon-to-be brother-in-law better, but part of it was also because Apollo was curious as to what Will saw in the little spawnling of darkness._

_That was why Apollo had flirted with Nico in the first place. Now, however, that he had an actual_ invitation _to the underworld—for once—Apollo decided that there was no better way to get to know the darkness than to get to know its source. IN this case, Hades._

_However, Apollo quickly learned that Hades had meant something completely different by quality bonding time. He learned, for instance, that Hades knew a little bit about wordplay and that bonding literally meant_ _‘bonding’ him to a chair with heavy Stygian Iron chains._

_The whole uncle thing? Well, Apollo had discovered over the past couple of decades that every modern family had the weird uncle who had all these strange kinks that everyone else would rather not talk about. Apollo learned that in the Olympian family, at least for him, Hades was_ that _uncle._

_Now, admittedly, getting manhandled by a younger, more attractive, rather muscled version of Hades was more than a pleasure in and of itself. He had not been complaining one bit. He hadn_ _’t even been complaining when Hades divested him of all his clothes._

_The real complaints had come when Hades shoved Apollo into a chair, snapped his fingers, and summoned Stygian Iron chains to bind the god of the Sun rather securely to said chair._

_Apollo was about to ask what was going on when Hades took the liberty of explaining to him just why he was bound and naked in the Underworld._ _“You see, nephew,” said Hades, with a smirk that was dark in just the right way that it struck fear into the very core of Apollo’s essence; “There’s a tattletale in the family. One Will Solace who told me everything you did and is the reason you’re here today.”_

_Apollo could almost hear his heart thundering in his chest. He_ _’d been caught! And because of his own son, no less. Normally, Apollo would have felt betrayed, but this was a special case._

_Apollo was naked. Apollo was chained to a chair with no hope of escape. Apollo was pretty much fucked, but in this occasion, he was just fine with it. Watching a younger version of Hades, pale but oiled and glistening like the Greek God that he was, was a pleasure beyond anything that Apollo had ever dreamt off._

_Watching Hades pace in front of him, well-defined musculature rippling with every movement, waves of silky pitch-black hair falling in waves down Hades_ _’ shoulders, and looking into those intense, dark eyes that felt like they were boring into his very soul, Apollo was_ riveted _. Figuratively, not literally, though he would not have put it past his uncle._

 _“So you see, nephew, I’ve had news that you’ve been a_ very _bad boy,_ _” said Hades, again with just a hint of malice in his voice that made Apollo’s blood run cold, but not enough to completely terrify him. Not enough to convince him that this wasn’t just play. “Don’t play dumb with me, Apollo. We already_ know _you_ _’re not the brightest in the bunch.”_

_Hades slipped the part of the black toga he was wearing over his shoulder. It fell down to his waist before being transformed into a pair of form-fitting sweatpants that left very little of the manhood that was hidden within to the imagination._

_Hades grinned when he saw the hungry look suddenly take over Apollo_ _’s eyes. He flexed his muscles and bare torso, showing off for Apollo and increasing the hunger that was building up in his nephew. “So tell me, Apollo, why did you think that a massive bouquet of flowers was a good thing?” he said._

_Apollo_ _’s mouth moved wordlessly for a moment. Truth be told, Apollo was glad that he couldn’t find his voice. He was pretty sure with the way he was salivating over Hades’ body, he was bound to spit everywhere. “And don’t think I didn’t hear about the lingerie.”_

_Hades leaned down and looked Apollo in the eye, so close that their noses were separated by a mere hairsbreadth, and he could feel the heat radiating from his nephew._ _“Did you know that your son tends to ramble quite a bit when he’s nervous and in distress?” he said, again with a smirk that made Apollo tingle inside; “He babbled on about Nico wanting to burn the flowers and the lingerie, and I was mostly uninterested until I heard about a sleek black thong that Nico wanted to keep.”_

_Hades traced the side of Apollo_ _’s face and purposefully ignored the growing hardness in between Apollo’s thighs. “Did you know that your son, in his rambling, admitted that he found it quite hot and said that he popped an erection just thinking about it?”_

_Hades_ _’ slender fingers drifted down Apollo’s body and settled on Apollo’s bare thighs. “I must admit, nephew,” he said; “Your son is quite the beauty. Well done. I understand why you wanted a taste of_ my _son, now._ _”_

_Hades sighed in as dramatic a fashion as he could manage. He wasn_ _’t nearly as good at it as Apollo, but if his nephew could do it, then by Olympus, he could, too. “But alas, I must protect the interests of my only darling son.” The temperature in the room rose a couple of degrees and brought a sheen of sweat to Apollo’s brow._

_“Let me make it clear to you, nephew,” said Hades, with a growl worthy of Cerberus himself; “You are under no circumstances to flirt with my son. You are not to cause your own son distress by doing so, and you are not to risk my son’s first proper relationship with your inability to, as they say these days, ‘keep it in your pants.’ Understood?”_

_Apollo_ _’s words failed him again. His legendary eloquence had left him the moment that this version of Hades had laid hands on him and dragged him down to this strange room, that Apollo was beginning to suspect was actually a dungeon._

_“If you wanted so badly to taste the darkness that was my son,” said Hades with that same mischievous, malicious smirk that simply set Apollo’s blood aflame; “Perhaps you should have instead come to the source, no?”_

_“Perhaps in order to make it clear that you are not to touch my son’s relationship with a hundred-foot pole, I should punish you.” Hades’ grin in the dim light from the crystal chandelier was terrifying. “In fact, that was the precise reason that I brought you here today. Perhaps being my bitch for a day will sate your need for the darkness well enough that you will leave my son alone, and perhaps it shall teach you a little bit of discipline, help you keep yourself in line.”_

_Hades held out his hand, the muscles of his arm accented and highlighted by the dim brilliance of the crystals hanging above._ _“You need only say yes, nephew, and I will make sure you never forget.”_

_Apollo, as much as he thought it was a bad idea, could do nothing but nod his head. He found that he was able to move his right arm, but only in the direction of Hades_ _’ hand. He took a deep breath before he shook his uncle’s hand, and the entire castle shook with the deal taking._

_“Good,” said Hades, with a sadistic, mischievous glee in his voice that made Apollo instantly regret his decision; “Let us get to the first order of business. A brand. A mark. A symbol of mine that will remind you of what you promised not to do, and a symbol of what you will learn I can do to you if you displease me.”_

Apollo was wrenched from the memory by the sensation of Hades patting the skin of his neck and declaring the tattoo done. The band around his temple melted away into the shadows, freeing him to look down at Hades’ handiwork.

It was a majestic mark. It was large, and something that would definitely be difficult to miss. It was the twin-pronged staff of Hades, with a bar across, and a circle between the prongs. It was unmistakable that the mark belonged to the Lord of the Underworld.

Apollo looked up at his uncle with wide, teary eyes. Part of him still wanted to get out of the situation he’d found himself in, but Hades simply glowered at him. Hades smirked and said “I know you enjoyed it, Apollo. There is no use to hide. There is nowhere to hide in the Underworld.”

Hades grinned and tapped the head of Apollo’s entirely-rigid manhood, which was bobbing up and down between his legs. “We’ll take care of that yet,” said Hades; “Can’t have you pleasing yourself while you’re in my care.”

A swirling cloud of dark mist, with tendrils that reached for Apollo as though they were hungry for the sunlight, appeared right next to Hades. Hades plunged his arm through the mist, surprising Apollo when it didn’t come through the other side. When the Lord of the Underworld retrieved his hand, it came away with a heavy Stygian Iron collar.

Hades looked into Apollo’s eyes, dark ones as black as the shadows of Erebos staring into blue ones the colour of a clear morning’s sky. Apollo’s shone with fear. Hades’ eyes glimmered with mischief.

Hades took much glee in fastening the thick, heavy band of metal around Apollo’s neck even as the other god tried to struggle away from his bondage. Apollo was beginning to regret agreeing to be Hades’ slut for the entire day. Then again, he had to admit that part of him found the idea incredibly arousing.

Hades plunged both his arms into the swirling darkness this time, and when they came out, they came with two pairs of manacles, each made of Stygian Iron and connected by a piece of deceptively-thin Stygian Iron chains.

The only time that Apollo had ever seen Stygian Iron chains prior to his current predicament, they had been massive and unwieldy and ugly. These were strangely elegant, but he was sure that they were just about as unbreakable. He tried in vain to struggle free of his bondage, but it was to no avail.

Hades thrust both manacles, one each, into Apollo’s hands. He snapped his fingers and summoned a leash that promptly attached itself to a loop of metal in Apollo’s collar. Hades grinned at the alarm in Apollo’s face. He was sure that Apollo had never experienced anything like this before.

Hades snapped his fingers and summoned a bucket of water filled with ice. This was something he’d managed to learn from the magic boxes that Daedalus liked to call the ‘internet.’

Apollo, again, tried to struggle, but to no avail. Hades grabbed his turgid manhood and plunged it into the cold, cold water. Apollo wasn’t sure where Hades had managed to find this water, but it was absolutely frigid, even more than the most severe of winters.

Apollo screamed until his voice gave out and his cock became completely soft. Hades nodded approvingly. He slid a circle of Stygian Iron with a gap under Apollo’s balls and around the base of Apollo’s cock. He produced another piece of Stygian Iron that snapped onto the gap of the previous piece before melding seamlessly with it.

Apollo looked down at his crotch and recognized what the device was going to be. It was a chastity device. He could tell by the long protrusion with a hole at its end from the ring that ran along the top of his cock.

Hades then produced a shell of Stygian Iron that he slid Apollo’s flaccid member into. He threaded the protrusion from the ring at the base of Apollo’s cock through the hole at the top of the shell made just for it.

Apollo whimpered in despair when instead of producing a padlock, Hades merely waved his hand, and like the ring that had come before it, the protrusion meant for the padlock simply melded seamlessly with the shell around Apollo’s member.

Hades listened to Apollo’s pitiful sounds with relish. “This is supposed to be a punishment for you, nephew,” he said with a smirk. Apollo’s eyes were riveted to his locked cock. “You are not supposed to get much pleasure from this. You need to learn to be less selfish and to learn that, you need to learn to put someone else’s needs before yours.”

“In this case,” said Hades, gesturing to Apollo’s locked member as he other god looked up at him with pleading blue eyes; “You need to put _my_ pleasure before yours.”

Apollo had only been partly listening. Hades’ words had come into one of his ears and gone out the other. He was clutching the manacles that Hades had made him hold, but when Hades snapped his fingers and made the Stygian Iron chains binding Apollo to the chair dissolve into flecks of darkness, Apollo dropped them.

Apollo’s hands automatically went to his crotch where he shook his locked member up and down in a vain attempt to find any way to get out of the cage without harming himself. There didn’t seem to be one. He shook his member more vigorously, wondering if there was a way to stimulate himself to orgasm at all.

Apollo’s attempts were put to a halt when Hades placed a foot on his wrist. Hades looked down at Apollo and frowned. “Pathetic,” he said, voice sounding so menacing that Apollo shivered with a slight twinge of fear. He was glad that Hades wasn’t wearing the Helm, otherwise, he was sure that he would have pissed himself.

“Not even five minutes into the day and already you have failed,” said Hades, shaking his head. “You really do need to learn this lesson, don’t you.” The smirk on Hades’ face turned downright sinister. “You’ve been a bad boy, Apollo,” said Hades, striking more fear into Apollo’s rapidly-beating heart; “You deserve a punishment.

“Naughty boys and naughty bitches get a spanking,” said Hades, with a grin. He wondered how far humiliating talk would push Apollo into a submissive headspace. “Twenty swats, Apollo,” said Hades, “Count them out and thank me for each of them or I will add ten for each one you miss.”

Apollo gawked at Hades as though in disbelief at what had just been said. There was no way that his uncle would do that. He huffed.

That was Apollo’s fatal mistake. Hades yanked on the leash attached to Apollo’s collar so hard that Apollo went sprawling to the floor. “Twenty-five for impudence,” said Hades, eyes darkening; “Do you want me to add more?” he said.

Apollo whimpered from where he was on the floor. “No, uncle,” he said, trying to sound convincing. He was sure that the punishment wouldn’t hurt him, but there was something abut the way that Hades was acting that made him question himself.

Hades took Apollo’s place on the chair and waved his hand to get rid of the armrests. Apollo looked up at his uncle and decided that there was simply no way that a mere spanking could make him learn a lesson.

Hades manhandled Apollo as though Apollo weighed less than a pile of books. He picked his nephew up off of the floor and lay the other god across his lap. He delivered the first swat, sharp, painful, and precise.

Apollo was not expecting the pain. He yelped. Suddenly, his confidence shattered. He forgot to count the number of the spank, and he forgot to thank Hades. “I’ll let the first one pass, but if you don’t count and if you don’t thank me, I will add ten more to your punishment each time.”

Apollo whimpered as the hand came down again and smacked him right across the bottom. “One! Thank you, uncle!” he cried out as Hades moved his hand back and swung it back down for the second. “Two! Thank you, sir!” he whimpered. His ass was beginning to sting, and not in a good way.

Three swats in and Apollo was begging for mercy. He squirmed on Hades’ lap, trying to get away, but he couldn’t. “Please, uncle!” he said, whimpering; “Please, uncle! Stop! I can’t take it anymore! It hurts!”

Fortunately for Apollo, his eyes were firmly planted on the floor by his position, or the way that Hades’ eyes darkened would have struck terror into the very core of his being. “Naughty boys deserve a punishment, and naughty boys that try to get out of their punishment get a worse one. Twenty with a paddle, Apollo. Count each one,” he said.

Apollo whimpered but hung his head, resigned to what was about to happen. He only lowered his head for a moment before the paddle struck, twice as painful as Hades’ bare hand. He barely had the ability to speak coherently, but he managed, somehow, to count the number out and thank his uncle for it.

 _Thwack_. Apollo began to swear to himself that when this was over, he would first not only spank his own son but also Nico to get back at Hades. _Thwack_. Scarcely had Apollo finished the thought than he was apologizing, mentally, for even having it.

 _Thwack_. Apollo swore bloody vengeance on the underworld and all of its holdings, especially against Hades. _Thwack_. That was all it took to make his thoughts of anger fall apart.

Pain ripped through Apollo’s body as paddling after paddling landed on his already-tender ass. He whimpered and wriggled and writhed, but Hades’ hand on his back was firm and it kept him in place. _Thwack_. It was the nineteenth. He was silently apologizing for every sin he had ever committed in his long life. _Thwack_.

Hades rubbed Apollo’s ass as the god devolved into a babbling, begging mess. He begged Hades to stop. “Please, uncle, no more,” he said, tears streaming down the sides of his face. This was madness. He was a god. Mere physical punishment wasn’t supposed to hurt him.

Before he could restrain himself, Apollo found himself blurting out words to try and placate his uncle’s anger. “I promise to be a good boy, uncle,” he said, sounding like an infant but not caring because of the pain burning in his buttocks, “I promise to be less selfish. I promise not to hit on Nico again.”

Hades set Apollo down on the floor. “Kneel,” he commanded, and Apollo meekly followed. Apollo’s ass felt like it was on fire. “Good,” said Hades, “Otherwise I’ll be forced to do worse punishments.” The very suggestion made Apollo whimper.

Apollo looked up at his uncle with wide eyes, as though to say ‘ _you wouldn_ _’t really do that, uncle, would you?’_ but the only response that Apollo got from Hades was a mischievous grin. “Pick up the manacles,” said Hades, deliberately ignoring the pleading look from Apollo.

Meekly, Apollo did as he was told. He didn’t want to get punished again. Not so soon after the first one.

Hades had noticed that Apollo’s cock had started leaking in its cage the moment that the paddle had landed on Apollo’s ass. He was sure that Apollo was turned on by the whole thing more than Apollo was letting on. Silently, Hades picked Apollo up from the floor and carried him, bridal style, through the Underworld palace.

Surprisingly enough, there weren’t any servants around to witness Apollo’s humiliation.

That simple fact did not make the experience any better for Apollo. Despite his wide repertoire of kinks and sexual escapades, he had never experienced BDSM of this calibre. Of all his BDSM experiences with the mortals, he was mostly the dom, and even when he had been the sub, it was generally just very tame.

This entire ordeal was a very different experience from Apollo, and the throbbing pain in his ass gave him the impression that he didn’t very much like it. However, he had to admit that a part of him liked it. He could feel the dull pain from his cock, swollen against the metal of the Stygian Iron cage that surrounded it.

Hades pushed open a door, one that Apollo had not seen before. Hades had prepared the room the previous day, after everything was said and done, and made sure that there was a special fixture underneath the desk.

Hades waved his hand and the desk slid toward Hades. Apollo looked at it and gaped. The legs of the desk, which he’d always thought were just decorative, were made of blackened skeletal hands wrapped around orbs of obsidian.

It seemed as though the legs had a practical purpose to them. The table rolled on the balls of obsidian while the skeletal fingers pushed it around in the direction that Hades wanted it to go.

When the desk moved away to a corner, Apollo’s mouth became dry at the sight of the ring of metal that it had revealed. He had no doubts that the manacles Hades had forced him to carry would soon be bound to that single ring in the floor.

Hades set Apollo down and showed his nephew the paddle that he had just used to make Apollo’s ass—which was still red—sting. He waved the paddle, and like a sleight of hand, the instrument of discipline turned into a black dildo, one that seemed to be made of obsidian.

The dildo was a mighty member. A veritable weapon. One truly fit for a god, but one that intimidated even Apollo.

Hades laughed at the way that Apollo gawked at the dildo. He brought it close to his own crotch and waved it around almost comically. “This is slightly smaller than the original,” he said, laughing as Apollo’s eyes darted to his, then down to his crotch, then back up to his face.

Hades set the dildo down and before Apollo could ask what his uncle was doing, he found that one of his wrists was already locked into a manacle. He froze where he stood, not wanting to give Hades his other arm, but not wanting to struggle either in fear of punishment.

Hades smirked and crossed over to Apollo’s other side, binding the manacle’s pair to Apollo’s other wrist behind Apollo’s back. Now, even if Apollo wanted to shake the cage that his cock was bound in, he physically could not. Not without trying to break the Stygian Iron.

“Kneel,” said Hades, and Apollo followed almost mechanically, without a second thought. Some part of him screamed to try and get out, to teleport away, but somehow, he was sure that it would not work. He could just _feel_ that it wouldn’t. Hades took the second pair of manacles and fastened those around Apollo’s ankles.

Hades then pulled Apollo across the floor and positioned his nephew right on top of the ring on the floor. Using a length of Stygian Iron, he bound both Apollo’s arms and legs to the ring. Apollo knew, without a doubt, that there was no escaping now.

As Hades threaded the chain through the ring in the floor, he looked at his nephew, lust inflamed by the sight of Apollo’s shapely rump in front of him. “I am certain you are wondering what you’ll be doing down here.” said Hades with a smirk that would have made Apollo shiver if he had seen it.

Apollo’s range of motion was limited. He could bob his head up and down and rock his body from side to side but that was about what he could manage with the way that he was trussed up and bound to the floor. He tried to look back at his uncle, but to no avail.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already guessed what you’ll be doing, slut,” said Hades with a grin as he finished binding Apollo to the ring. Hades could not help but smirk at the way that Apollo helplessly tried to struggle against the bonds. He knew that there was no way that his nephew could break out of Stygian Iron.

Hades patted Apollo’s ass, making the other god whimper from the residual pain of the paddling. “This view is rather perfect,” he said; “but there’s something missing.

Apollo whimpered and looked up at his uncle with wide, pleading eyes, but Hades merely looked down at him with amusement and thinly-veiled lust. “You look fantastic down there,” said Hades in that oily tone that simply made Apollo’s blood run cold; “Are you sure you’re one of us and not one of Zeus’ cheap whores?”

Apollo could not help but flush all over at the demeaning talk. He was well aware that he should have said something. He should have fought back. His voice and his mind betrayed him. Normally so eloquent, Apollo’s words had run dry.

Hades conjured up a jar of lube. The jar was large and made Apollo wonder just how much there was. It was held up off the floor by some form of skeletal hand, one that Apollo was certain was anything but human. He didn’t have much time to think about it. Hades dipped his fingers into the lube and smeared it all over Apollo’s still-stinging bottom.

Apollo whimpered, chains rattling as he tried to get away desperately from the tingling heat that sank into his flesh. It was making the pain worse, but when moments later, Hades’ fingers returned and pushed into his warm entrance, Apollo cried out, pain turning sharp and exquisite before becoming pleasure of a kind he’d never experienced.

Tingling warmth spread up from Apollo’s ass, creeping slowly up his body and down his legs. It was maddeningly slow, and it made Apollo only struggle even more. Hades dipped his fingers in the lube again and pushed more of it into Apollo. Then more. And more. Apollo felt as though he was full, but he had no idea what was yet to come.

Apollo felt his muscles relax, and he realized, with a strange mixture of horror and excitement that the same tingling warmth that was spreading across his flesh was beginning to spread through his insides, too, beginning with his tight channel.

Apollo whimpered at Hades’ surprisingly gentle touches, each contact with his tingling skin magnified to leave Apollo breathless from the rapturous pleasure that he could do nothing about.

Hades pressed a third finger into Apollo, though this one did not slide in as easily as the first. Apollo could feel the pleasant stretch of his hole, the familiar burn when he got fucked by something large.

Hades scooped up more of the lube with his hand. He pushed as much of it as he could into Apollo. Apollo felt as though his insides were on fire. He couldn’t help but open his mouth and pant with the warmth and pleasure that he struggled to try and alleviate but couldn’t.

Apollo’s tongue lolled out, eyes glazing over like an obedient puppy. “Feel good, bitch?” said Hades, grinning as he sank a fourth finger into his nephew’s warmth, the slut’s hole gripping at his fingers involuntarily. Apollo whimpered in response, the tingling of the lube having travelled well up his torso and, within, up his guts.

Hades dipped the rather large dildo in his hands and dipped it into the jar of lube. Without warning, he pressed it against Apollo’s hole, making the other god whimper yet again. Hades pushed the entire thing into Apollo in one stroke, and Apollo cried out from the mixture of pain and pleasure of the rough fucking.

Hades pulled the dildo out of his nephew halfway then slammed it back home. In. Out. The toy slid freely into Apollo’s hole, though his entrance gripped at it whenever it tried to go out.

Apollo made lewd noises of ecstasy every time Hades thrust the dildo into him, the crown of the toy cock’s head rubbing against his prostate with every single stroke. Apollo was pretty sure that if this kept up, cage or no cage around his cock, he was going to cum.

Hades wasn’t about to let that happen. Apollo strained against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to touch his locked-up cock, but the Stygian Iron held fast. Hades pulled the dildo out of Apollo and fastened it to the floor by the suction cup at its base before he grabbed Apollo’s hips and forced his nephew to sit on the damn thing, legs spread apart like the slut that he was.

Hades rose to his feet and examined Apollo as Apollo tried to touch his cock while fucking himself on the dildo wantonly. The sound of Apollo’s moaning was music to his ears, but Apollo wouldn’t have the luxury of making noise to release his pent-up pleasure for very long.

Hades snapped his fingers and the desk glided across the floor and returned to its original position. It was a bit of a squeeze for Apollo. His already-restricted range of movement was even more restricted. There was only a little space afforded to him between the two sets of drawers to either side of him.

Hades pulled up his chair, high-backed and grandiose, with skeletal decorations and cushions upholstered with inky velvet. The chair was fitting of a king’s study, if that king was nearly as obsessed with death as Apollo’s uncle.

“As you might know,” said Hades, eyes drinking in the sight of Apollo’s prone, naked form. Apollo’s cock was still dripping pre-cum, forming a puddle between his legs, which were spread wide apart. “I am a very busy man. Being Lord of the Underworld is not an easy job by any stretch of the imagination. That being said, I cannot imagine either of my lazy brothers taking over.”

“However,” said Hades, shaking his head; “It comes at a rather unfortunate and inconvenient price. I’m often unable to get off, so to speak.” Hades looked at Apollo and grinned as he pulled the chair up closer to the table, limiting Apollo’s view to his lower torso. “That is where you come in, dear nephew,” said Hades.

“Now that you are here,” said Hades with a bloodcurdling smirk that Apollo was fortunate enough to not see; “You provide the perfect solution to my problem of never having enough privacy to get off without someone barging in on me.” Hades tapped Apollo’s cheek with his fingers, still somewhat slick from the lube, “You _are_ the fabled cocksucker of Olympus, aren’t you, nephew?” he said.

Apollo grunted, though his eyes were riveted on Hades’ bulge, which was slowly approaching as Hades willed his chair to come closer and closer to the desk. “Good,” said Hades.

Hades snapped his fingers and from what Apollo could see, Apollo knew that Hades had conjured up a suit and tie. His pants, however, remained unchanged. They were still sweatpants, and they left very little to Apollo’s imagination. Even flaccid and covered by Hades’ sweatpants, Hades’ cock looked delectable.

Hades snapped his fingers again, and the cloth draped over the table lengthened just enough to hide the gap under the table through which Apollo could very clearly be seen.

Hades pulled his chair right up to the desk, settling his legs to either side of Apollo. Whatever range of motion Apollo had had was gone. He could only lean back and move forward now. Moving from side to side wasn’t a choice. Hades’ legs, taking up whatever little space had remained to either side of Apollo, made sure of that fact.

Hades’ position also did another thing: it forced Apollo’s head between his thighs. Apollo breathed in the heady musk of Hades’ manhood. He panted. The heat, lust, and arousal that had started in his ass had spread well up to his throat. It was almost too much.

“When I said that you had to put someone else’s pleasure before yours,” said Hades with a sadistic tone to his voice; “I didn’t mean that you couldn’t have pleasure. Only that you won’t be able to do anything with that pleasure unless you take care of mine first.”

Hades wiped off his hand on his pants before pulling them down and exposing to Apollo the package that he’d been visibly drooling for for the last couple of minutes. Apollo lurched forward and buried his nose in the bush of hair hanging above Hades’ godly member. He breathed in the manly musk, the exquisite maleness of his uncle. He felt his cock throb pitifully in its cage.

Hades smirked as he picked up a pen and started writing. “Get to it, cocksucker,” he said. “If you don’t please me, that cock cage isn’t coming off until your birthday next year.”

Apollo whimpered and opened his mouth to take in the surprisingly-still-flaccid cock of his uncle. Apollo moaned as Hades squeezed his thighs and forced Apollo to take the entire thing in his mouth. Even flaccid, Hades’ member was impressive. It aroused Apollo. It felt like a challenge to get the divine member hard.

“That’s a good bitch,” said Hades, falling silent afterwards. The only sound that Apollo could hear were his own heavy breathing and the scrawling of a pen against paper as Hades started filling out the day’s many forms and writing letters to other Underworld-ly entities.

Apollo frowned. As much as he suckled and licked at the crown of Hades’ cock, it would not so much as respond. He was supposed to be a masterful cocksucker, rivalled only by Eros and Aphrodite.

Apollo’s skill at fellatio was _sung_ about in the halls of Olympus itself! He had to admit that _he_ did most of the singing, and usually it was after he’d had a cock in his mouth, but the fact that his uncle didn’t even seem to be slightly aroused by the way that he plied all his knowledge was just insulting.

Hades certainly knew how to add injury to insult. “As much as I detest Poseidon’s bluster,” said Hades. Apollo whimpered as he felt something smack his right buttock. He couldn’t look back, but it was a paddle, much like the one that Hades had used earlier, only this one didn’t need a hand. It was directed solely by Hades’ will.

“I was hoping that my brother would be right about your skills. Poseidon, after all, has more experience in the matter than I do, but I must say I’ve yet to be impressed,” said Hades.

Apollo, on the other hand, was more than ready to scream. Five minutes and not a single twitch from the cock in his mouth. Even Poseidon had cum the first time by then. It was downright humiliating. He was beginning to think that the cock in his mouth was about every bit as dead as everything else in the underworld.

The very thought earned Apollo a second swat. This time, to the left buttcheek. It was painful and sharp and again, the lubricant that Hades had smeared on his ass magnified the pain before turning it into pleasure.

Apollo lowered his head, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he realized that he might very well end up with a Stygian Iron cock cage for the rest of the year for his failure to even get Hades hard. He tried with all his might, suckling, blowing, licking and sucking, but Hades’ member refused to stir.

It wasn’t until, in desperation, Apollo reached for his inner sunlight that things began to look up. He did something that he had never done before, he called his sunlight to his mouth, feeling its warm tingling travel down the length of his tongue. He felt Hades’ godly member twitch, and he wanted to scream, this time out of relief rather than frustration.

Hades allowed himself the leisure of a single low groan to tell Apollo that he liked what Apollo was doing. “There we go,” said Hades, voice mostly flat and even as though he didn’t currently have Apollo, naked and bound under his table, gagged with his cock.

Apollo could easily imagine that save for a small smirk, that Hades was working, completely stoic, serious and seemingly-unaffected by the stellar—or in this case, solar—blowjob that he was receiving.

Apollo’s cock throbbed in his head as he felt Hades’ manhood swell on his tongue. It hadn’t happened before, but the mere fact that he was pleasuring Hades also gave Apollo pleasure. Was this the submissive headspace? He didn’t know if he liked it, but his cock definitely did.

When Apollo heard a knock on the door, he felt an uncharacteristic stab of fear. Hades called out for whomever it was to come in.

Apollo frowned and berated himself, focusing instead on the rapidly-hardening member in his mouth rather than Daedalus, who was delivering an update about the congestion problem in Asphodel. Daedalus rambled on about the materials that they needed and the steps that they needed to take to make Asphodel a bit less of a depressing place to live before launching into a rant about how Hades completely lacked a robust production infrastructure that was hindering the project.

Apollo tried to shut out the dreadfully boring talk which was beginning to make the member in his mouth soften again. Apollo intensified the sunlight flooding into his mouth, humming to himself as the cock started to swell again. “ _Pay attention_ ,” said Hades, his voice echoing in Apollo’s mind, “ _I_ _’ll ask you what is said by every person that comes into this study, and if you miss one, expect punishment_.”

Uncharacteristically, Apollo started blushing. He turned his eyes upward, but he could not see Hades, only the underside of the desk. This was more humiliation than he had ever experienced in his life, and even worse was the fact that he was beginning to like it. His cock was entirely swollen against its cage, seemingly in a desperate bid to break out of the Stygian Iron.

“ _You better start fucking yourself on the dildo, slut_ ,” said Hades’ voice in Apollo’s head; “ _You better have a loose enough hole I can just slide into when the day is done_.”

Apollo whimpered as he started fucking himself harder on the dildo. It was very difficult to not make a lot of noise. The damn thing grazed his prostate every time it moved inside him, and it was driving him crazy.

Apollo could not help but feel relieved when he heard the door shut as Daedalus left the study. He let loose the soft moans that he’d been holding back, muffled as they were by Hades’ cock in his mouth. The sounds made Hades all the more aroused, and the godly member lying on Apollo’s tongue plumped up even more.

Apollo felt a strange sense of pride in the fact that he was managing to arouse Hades, but it was probably too soon to feel any satisfaction. It seemed he wasn’t even allowed that.

Apollo whimpered around Hades’ manhood when he felt the paddle strike his ass. His vision swam and his ass throbbed. “Be quiet,” said Hades, and Apollo whimpered again in response. He promised to be good. Anything to stop the swatting. The pain was intense, but the pleasure that followed it was even better.

Apollo began to swirl his tongue around the shaft of Hades’ cock the way that he knew would make any of the other gods weak in the knees, only this time, his tongue was warmed with sunlight and it made Hades even harder. His masterful work earned him a second appreciative groan from Hades.

It took Apollo a few more minutes, especially with the sound of Hades writing to distract him, but he got into the spirit of what he was doing. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his uncle’s godly cock which tasted like cock, but somehow tasted like paradise all the same.

At the same time, Apollo bounced up and down on the dildo, making soft, muffled, whimpering sounds that were loud enough only for Hades’ ears. Each noise that Apollo made sent tremors of pleasure up Hades’ spine. Once, Hades reached down and patted Apollo on the head as though to congratulate him on a job well done. Apollo felt humiliated, but at the same time, he felt an inexplicable happiness to be recognized.

Apollo tried his best to remain mostly silent, but there were times when the dildo in his ass simply hit _that_ spot in him and made him whimper. Thankfully, he had mostly managed to ignore the dull throbbing of his cock in its cage.

Two more people visited Hades in his study, and Apollo tried his best to keep track of what they were saying. As he bounced on the dildo and sucked on his uncle’s cock, he realized, with a slight panic, that he had entirely forgotten what Daedalus had come to Hades for.

Apollo whimpered, about to cry, when he felt the warmth radiating from the lube creep up his throat and into his mouth. He moaned, loud and clear—thankfully after the second spirit had left—when the sunlight warming his tongue reacted with the tingling warmth of whatever it was in the lube and sent a shockwave of pleasure rocketing through his body.

The paddle struck Apollo’s ass again even as Hades reached down and ran his fingers through Apollo’s hair. He pushed the chair back and said, “When they said that your hair was like fine-spun gold, nephew, they weren’t lying.” Apollo felt a strange swell of pride in his chest that his uncle—and master, today—thought well of hair.

“It’s also a fantastic grip,” said Hades, with a sadistic streak in his voice; “There shouldn’t be anyone else coming in with reports for a little while. I can take advantage of having you here, at least for a little while.”

Again, Apollo felt that odd sense of pride in his chest. He was glad that he proved to his uncle that he could be a source of pleasure despite Hades’ evidently high standards. The pride in Apollo evaporated almost as soon as the tender caress of Hades’ hand into his hair turned into a vice-like grip.

Before Apollo knew it, Hades was fucking his throat relentlessly and without mercy. The rigid cock in his mouth, rather large in comparison with the others he’d taken from the Olympians slid easily down his throat deeper than he’d ever had a cock go before.

Hades was moaning and groaning with abandon. Apollo supposed that the Lord of the Underworld was confident there wouldn’t be too many distractions in the near future. Apollo was making the same sounds, but the way that Hades’ cock thrust down his throat muffled them.

The throat-fucking took what felt like an eternity for Apollo, but each time his airway was blocked by Hades’ godly member, his cock swelled in its cage and throbbed. Apollo also discovered that he could call his inner sunlight to warm his throat the same way he’d made it warm his tongue.

The tingling sensation of Apollo’s sunlight, combined with the lube that he was sure was aphrodisiacal in some respect, made Apollo whimper in need as pleasure raced down his veins and his nerves, setting them alight.

Apollo’s cock dripped pre-cum onto the floor, forming a veritable lake of the stuff between his spread-wide legs. His cock was trying to break out of its Stygian Iron cage but to no avail. He pointedly ignored the damnable thing, like Hades had said, and tried to put his uncle’s pleasure before his own.

Apollo focused on the one thing that he had been curious about since he discovered he could make his sunlight manifest in his throat. He was trying, desperately, to call his inner sunlight to his ass, his passage, that was currently being fucked by the rather large dildo that Hades had planted firmly there.

Apollo found, within moments, that he was able to. However, his body’s reaction was anything but expected. The buzz in his throat from the sunlight mingling with the aphrodisiac’s effects was something, but in his ass, where the lube was _physically_ present, the reaction was a thousand times more intense.

Pleasure erupted from Apollo’s prostate in waves that rocked through his being and destroyed whatever self control he had left. His eyes, glazed over with pleasure before, became blank. His mouth started salivating uncontrollably, and it only served to pave the way for what happened next.

Apollo sat down on the dildo, gasping with shock as the mere glancing touch of the toy against his prostate sent electricity arcing up his spine. In the process, the managed to swallow Hades’ cock into his throat right down to the root.

Hades’ eyes fluttered open and he groaned. His fingers of his one hand bit into the dark stone of his desk so hard that they left imprints. The fingers of his other did no such thing. He did not want to damage Apollo’s hair.

The warm tingling of Apollo’s throat and tongue combined with its vibrating from Apollo’s long, drawn-out moan was too much for even Hades with his excessive self-control to handle.

Before Apollo could even grasp what had happened Hades bucked his hips and shoved his cock as far down as it could go. Apollo whimpered, or at least tried to, when he felt the cock swell in his gullet. It started spurting, godly seed falling directly into his stomach, where even more heat blossomed from the reaction of the cum with the aphrodisiacal lubricant.

Panting with exertion, and amazed at how quickly he’d come to orgasm thanks to Apollo, Hades patted his nephew on the head before pulling Apollo’s head back. His cock came away slick with saliva from Apollo.

Apollo whimpered and moaned when Hades’ cock-head reached his tongue. He lapped at it, trying to get as much of the cum that remained in Hades’ divine member out of it. He made a disappointed whine when the cock slipped past his lips and Hades, so to speak, took matters into his own hands.

With a single stroke, Hades coaxed out the last little bit of cum left from his orgasm. It spurted out of his cock and painted a white line from Apollo’s cheekbone to Apollo’s lips. “I’ll admit,” said Hades, laying his cock to rest across Apollo’s face; “I was beginning to think you were overrated.”

Apollo’s eyes were unfocused, and they looked at the cock that was on his face with such adoration that Hades couldn’t help but find endearing. “You’ve lived up to your cocksucking reputation, little bitch,” said Hades, with a tone of voice that _simply_ sent tremors of pleasure up and down Apollo’s body even when he wasn’t fucking himself on the dildo.

Apollo parted his lips and licked at the underside of Hades’ godly member desperately. He wanted it back inside him. Whether in his mouth or in his ass, he didn’t care. It just had to be inside him. “Let’s see if the other end matches what frankly, I think, are overblown tales about a beautifully shaped rump and a divinely tight _cunt_ guaranteed to milk a god of every last drop of his seed.”

Apollo shivered at the way that Hades called his hole a cunt. Hades wasn’t the first one, but he was definitely the first to say it and make Apollo believe it. Moments later, Apollo trembled again, but this time, because the very earth itself shook as a woman’s voice called out. “Hades!” said the voice as Hades hurriedly shoved Apollo back as far as he could under the desk. “Hades!”

The heavy door to the study swung open with a bang. Hades had managed to pretend to be working just in time when Persephone walked in, looking more flustered than she was angry. Hades looked at her and he was certain that she was blushing. “Yes, dear?” he said, as Apollo took on the opportunity to suckle on his still-hard piece of godly meat. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Hold on,” said Persephone pausing to catch her breath. After her visit to Theopolis, she had made her way back to the underworld as fast as she could. She held up what Hades could only describe as a strap-on dildo big enough to make any grown man quiver in fear.

Apollo started licking the underside of Hades’ shaft, paying specific attention to the frenulum just under its crown. He was trying his best to coax more cum out of the member. He didn’t want to concern himself with what was going on. He didn’t think he could handle the embarrassment of Persephone spotting him with her husband.

“I had a _bit_ of a conversation with Aphrodite,” said Persephone, an air of mischief about her that Hades had never seen before. “And this is what I walked away with,” she said, waving the dildo in the air; “She said that this is what she uses to keep Ares in line by… um…”

Persephone had a reddish tinge to her cheeks. “In the ass, dear?” said Hades, voice turning rather nervous. He had to bite back a moan. His wife had the worst timing. She had managed to shatter his self-control.

“Uh…” Persephone blushed again and tried not to look directly in Hades’ eyes. “Yes, that. Fucking him in the ass, I think, were the words that Aphrodite used,” Persephone looked at Hades, gathering herself and smirking in a way that sent a tingle of fear and pleasure down Hades’ spine; “I was wondering if we might venture to try…”

Persephone trailed off. She had looked down furtively in her attempt to avoid Hades’ eyes, and she had noticed, fortuitously, a shimmering coming from underneath the desk. “Alright, Hades,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. Her voice was both teasing and stern. “Who is the whore under the desk?”

Apollo felt his entire body flush at hearing Persephone call him a whore. It was one thing for Hades to say such a thing to him, but for _Persephone_? She was in _his_ generation. It was embarrassing. No, downright humiliating.

However, Apollo had to admit that given the way he was acting, desperately trying to get a taste of Hades’ divine cum, he was very _much_ a whore. At least for his uncle. Of course, he was a whore of the _highest_ calibre. He was _Apollo_ after all. If he was to be a whore, then he was certainly the best of the most whorish of whores.

Right there where he knelt, Apollo would have been glad to shout his new title to the world, only he was too busy sucking on his uncle’s cock.

“Olympus,” said Persephone, sounding more amused and pleasantly surprised than anything, which was a welcome change for Hades; “Is that Apollo?” Persephone snapped her fingers and the table slid away in the same manner it had earlier, revealing the god of the Sun and her half-brother in all his naked glory.

Apollo tried to ignore the goddess, but her comments made it rather difficult. Hades was starting at his wife in shock. He had expected her to throw a fit, but the look on her face said otherwise. “Is that sunlight coming out of his ass, dear?” she said, pointing. Hades looked down and indeed, there was light streaming out of Apollo’s entrance. Just a little bit, but enough to be visible.

“I suppose it _is_ true, then,” said Persephone, knowing not to address the slut that was hard at work kneeling between her husband’s legs; “There is no such thing as a place where the sun doesn’t shine with the sun god. When I said you needed some sunshine in your life, dear, this wasn’t exactly what I meant.”

Hades gritted his teeth as Apollo doubled his efforts on Hades’ cock. Apollo was trying his best to drown out Persephone with the lewd slurping sounds he made while sucking on Hades’ godly member. “Well, the whore decided it would be a good idea to flirt with my son. I decided to teach him a lesson,” said Hades, beginning to regain his composure.

Persephone snapped her fingers again, and the desk returned to its rightful place. She wasn’t done, however. “Do be a dear, husband of mine,” she said, with a malice to her voice that was for the first time, worthy of the Queen of the Underworld. “Send him to my quarters when you’ve had a fill of him. I’ve decided not to use this on you just yet,” she said, waving the strap-on to emphasize what she meant.

Apollo was sure that his entire body turned pink at the suggestion of getting pegged, though he had to admit, a dirty fantasy was forming in his mind where Hades throat-fucked him while Persephone pegged him. Apollo whimpered.

The image blossomed, unwanted, in Hades’ mind. “Yes, dear, I would be glad to,” he said, through gritted teeth as he tried to force down the extreme arousal he felt at the thought of his wife fucking Apollo; “Though it seems the whore has a request. Perhaps _we_ should have fun with him.”

Persephone’s eyes brightened considerably. “Why, Hades, that sounds downright filthy,” she said; “Mother would never approve.” Persephone paused and Hades chuckled. “Let’s do it.”

“But,” said Persephone, as Apollo squirmed where he sat seated firmly on top of the dildo buried deeply inside of him; “Perhaps I should let him drain you some more so that we can prolong the fun.”

Hades nodded. He had been about to say that as a god, he couldn’t really be drained dry, but a part of him wanted to keep Apollo for his own for a little while longer. Persephone made to depart. “I’ll tell all the miserable souls wanting to see you that they can sod off for today,” she said, as she made her way to the still-open door.

“They have all eternity anyway. Let’s have our fun with a willing slut for once,” she said, with a playful grin that made Hades’ cock impossibly harder. “If they make trouble, I’ll call your son.”

“Have fun with the whore, darling!” called Persephone as the door swung shut behind her. She had a spring in her step that Hades rarely saw her have when she was in the underworld. Hades was beginning to seriously consider keeping Apollo around much longer than a day.

As soon as Persephone was gone, Hades regained his senses, having been mostly stunned by the change in his wife. He looked down at Apollo greedily lapping at his cock, blue eyes wide and glazed over with adoration and lust.

Hades pulled his member out of Apollo’s mouth and promptly grabbed the other god by the shoulders. He yanked Apollo to his feet so fast that the chains holding Apollo down creaked for a moment before shattering completely. The dildo also came away from the floor, remaining firmly embedded in Apollo’s ass as Hades pushed him against the desk.

Apollo blinked once, and all of a sudden, Hades was all over him, hands exploring his tight, sculpted, well-cared for body. “You’re such a good slut, aren’t you?” whispered Hades, biting the flesh of Apollo’s neck and raining kisses that Apollo was sure would bruise along the line of his jaw.

Apollo whimpered when Hades’ hands found his balls and squeezed them, not enough to cause discomfort, but enough to make him squirm. “You managed to get my wife all hot and bothered,” said Hades, pressing his lips against Apollo’s and kissing the other god like there was no tomorrow.

As far as Apollo was concerned, there _was_ no tomorrow. The way that Hades was handling him inflamed his lust even more, and he was sure that with the way Hades was speaking, if he had been self-lubricating, he would have been dripping wet. “When I’m done with you I’ll make sure to leave you to her mercy,” drawled Hades in that oily voice of his that made Apollo writhe in ecstasy; “I’m sure she’ll have fun.”

Apollo shivered as Hades pulled the dildo out of him, grazing his prostate the whole time. Hades rammed it back in. He would have screamed, were his lips not busy with Hades’.

Without Apollo noticing, the dildo was pulled entirely out of him. Hades groaned into Apollo’s mouth as he placed the tip of his cock at Apollo’s twitching entrance. He stuck his tongue into Apollo’s mouth just as he plunged his member into his nephew’s hole.

Apollo couldn’t help but gasp, groaning into Hades’ mouth as well when the dildo was replaced with the real thing, warm, living, throbbing, and slightly bigger. “Divinely tight hole indeed,” said Hades, as the jar of lube from earlier magically appeared next to Apollo on the table.

Hades thrust his cock haphazardly into Apollo a handful of times, making Apollo whimper with each. He pulled out, and flipped Apollo as though the other god was made of feathers. It was so easy. As he bent Apollo over on top of the desk, the papers that he’d carefully worked earlier scattered, some of them falling to the floor.

Hades dipped his fingers into the jar of aphrodisiacal lube and smeared it on his cock. He pushed more of the stuff into Apollo, making Apollo cry out with pleasure as the lubricant coated his prostate. It was the kind of heat that made him tingle all over.

Hades knelt behind Apollo and kneaded his nephew’s asscheeks apart. Apollo’s well-fucked hole seemed to wink at him. He could very easily see the sparkling sunlight that was streaming from within Apollo. It was downright lewd, but Hades found it incredibly arousing.

“Persephone was right,” said Hades, amusement colouring his voice as he pulled Apollo’s cheeks apart even more; “That _is_ sunlight coming out of your ass,” he said. Hades grinned and, pressing even more of the lube into Apollo before pressing his own tongue into that loose, sloppy hole.

Hades savoured the taste of the lube that was beginning to leak out of Apollo’s hole. He pressed his tongue against Apollo’s twitching entrance and swirled it around, making Apollo squirm with delight. Hades cupped Apollo’s groin and made his nephew whimper as the cock locked within its cage dribbled pre-cum.

Hades stood, looming over Apollo. “Let’s see what happens if I plunge the rod of darkness in it, no?” said Hades, seemingly pleased with himself at the wordplay. Apollo was in no condition to comment, whimpering as he was and begging to get fucked, but he would have been proud himself if he hadn’t been so deep in his lust-induced haze.

Without warning, Hades pressed a hand against Apollo’s back, right between his shoulders. Apollo found himself pressed against the desk as Hades slammed his cock home into Apollo’s entrance.

Apollo lost control. Unconsciously, he intensified the inner sunlight warming his channel, which Hades was giving a very thorough fucking. This, combined with the fresh lubricant made Apollo’s pleasure flare. He screamed, mouth hanging open silently, even as Hades roared and started to piston into him much faster, putting into action what he failed to put into words.

 _Faster_. Apollo felt as though his entire body was on fire. Even his locked-up cock was straining. It felt as though it was going to break through the cage, but he knew it was to no avail.

 _Rougher_. Hades’ one free hand roamed all over his back, pinching him, massaging him, leaving trails of burning pleasure all over his skin. Hades pulled his arm back and landed a loud smack to Apollo’s bottom. “Take it like a good boy,” said Hades, voice low and so very near to a growl that it sent shivers of pleasure up Apollo’s spine.

 _Harder_. Hades slammed into Apollo, ramming into his somewhat loose, well-fucked hole with little regard. Before long, Apollo felt as though he was pissing himself, but it was of little concern when compared to the rapturous pleasure that Hades was giving him. He focused, instead, on using the muscles of his most private place to milk Hades for all that the god was worth.

It took a couple of minutes for Hades to even _begin_ to slow down. Fucking Apollo was a delight, and it was only very rarely that he ever had someone as tight as Apollo to have some fun with.

By the time that Hades’ thrusts started coming further and further apart, Apollo was sure that his outline had left an indentation on the desk. He didn’t care too much. In fact, if he could leave behind something for his uncle for what had been a fantastic experience so far, he would be glad to.

Hades delivered another painful smack to Apollo’s backside before pulling out and standing there, panting. Apollo writhed from the fresh wave of pain that radiated from his abused bottom, but whimpered when the same pain turned into pleasure.

Hades was near the edge, but he had the will of a god, after all. He could hold back indefinitely, a concept that his brothers seemed to have entirely failed to grasp. He looked down and grinned as he saw a puddle of white sitting on the floor, some of the liquid still dripping from Apollo’s locked-up cock.

“Look at you, you slut,” said Hades with a tone that made Apollo shiver. Hades walked up to his nephew and pulled on Apollo’s hips, resting his cock in the cleft of Apollo’s ass. He walked Apollo backward until Apollo could look down directly and see the mess that he’d made.

“You must like being fucked like the whore you are, nephew,” said Hades, with a smirk that promised a rougher fucking for Apollo; “You came without even touching your cock once.”

Apollo looked down and couldn’t help but blush at the sight of his own cum pooled on the floor. He hadn’t pissed himself. He had cum. He had been denied even the pleasure of his own release. He didn’t know quite what to make of the matter, but he felt cheated.

Nevertheless, the sight only made Apollo hornier. He wanted to cum, only without the cage. He wanted the relief of release. “Well,” said Hades, placing a hand on Apollo’s bottom and forcing the god to his knees; “Clean up the mess you made, bitch.”

Apollo bent down to lick up his own cum from the floor. A part of him was disgusted, repulsed, even, but it was too kinky for him to pass up. He pressed his tongue against the cold stone floor and dragged it over to his own seed.

The first taste Apollo got of his own still-warm salty-sweet tang on the obsidian floor triggered something within him, and he began to eagerly and greedily lap up his own juices.

Apollo was so absorbed with cleaning the floor of his own essence that he didn’t even notice that Hades had knelt behind him and grabbed his hips. The only warning he got of Hades pushing into him was a painful swat to his ass, which was sure to still be red, before Hades’ godly member split him apart again.

Apollo whimpered in pleasure as the divine cock grazed against that special spot within him, but he did not let that disturb his job of cleaning up his own mess. Over and over, as Hades thrust into him, sometimes inadvertently rubbing his own nose in his cum, Apollo kept on licking up his seed.

Once Apollo was done lapping up his own cum from the floor, Hades picked him up again. Apollo had to admire Hades’ strength. It was unexpected. Apollo wasn’t used to being manhandled, though because of the fact that Hades was his uncle and master for the day, he was just fine with it.

Hades flipped Apollo around without removing his cock from where it was firmly buried, hilt-deep, in his nephew’s ass. Apollo whimpered, feeling the burn in his entrance from the motion.

Apollo faced his uncle, eyes wide with puppy-like adoration and glazed over with lust. He wrapped his arms around Hades’ neck and hung on for dear life as Hades rose to his feet. He pressed his lips to his uncle’s, sharing the taste of his essence with Hades.

In response, Hades moaned with thinly-veiled need. Persephone’s reassurance that there would be no one else to disturb their time together had unleashed the beast that resided within the Lord of the Underworld. He threaded his arms under Apollo’s knees and started bouncing his nephew on his cock while Apollo moaned like a cheap whore.

It didn’t take very long for Hades’ thrusts to become more erratic and oddly spaced, though they were no less savage than they had been before. Hades growled, the sound low and gravelly and something that even Cerberus could only _dream_ of emulating.

Hades pressed Apollo against the nearest wall and spread Apollo’s legs as far apart as they could go. He rammed his cock into Apollo and drove it into and out of his nephew with as much force as he could muster.

Finally, Hades could not take it any longer. He pressed his cock right down to the hilt into Apollo’s cunt and groaned. Apollo whimpered as he felt Hades’ cock swell up within him before it came and started spurting, painting his insides with divine essence that sent surges of pleasure racing up and down his nerves.

Hades held Apollo against the wall for a moment. His cock was still firmly buried within Apollo. He was unwilling to let the cum he’d just shot into his nephew leak out.

Hades waved his hand and in a cloud of black mist, the dildo, still slick with lubrication appeared on his open palm. He showed it to Apollo before he willed it to turn into a buttplug that was not only big enough to keep his cum securely inside the bitch, but was also angled in just the right way to press up against Apollo’s prostate if ever Apollo moved a single muscle.

Hades quickly pulled out of his nephew, who looked absolutely blissed-out, before shoving the buttplug into Apollo’s hole. He waved his hand and summoned a leash that attached itself to Apollo’s collar.

Hades walked over to the door, pulling insistently on the leash. Apollo stood by the wall for a moment, completely dazed, before meekly following him. Apollo was walking bow-legged, both from the way that his ass was sore, and the fact that the plug was rubbing against his button, making him moan.

Hades pulled open the door and guided Apollo out into the hallway. As they walked, Hades turned to Apollo and grinned. “Well done, nephew,” he said; “I hope you’ve learned your lesson or gods have mercy on your soul because there will be a lot more punishment in store if you haven’t.”

Instinctively, Apollo whimpered. Hades stopped in front of a heavy set of double-doors. The master bedroom of the palace. Hades pushed open the doors and said “Here’s the slut, dear.” Hades shoved Apollo roughly inside the bedchamber. “Time to have fun with him together.”

\----------

Apollo lay alone on his bed in his home at Theopolis. His ass was still sore from the repeated rough fucking that Hades had given him the previous day, as well as the pegging that Persephone had done to him.

Apollo had never had such an experience in his life and if not for the cage that was still around his cock, he would definitely have gotten an erection just thinking about what had transpired.

Persephone had decided that she was going to take over at some point, and she’d forced Hades to rim Apollo while she pegged her husband. Hades had made the sorts of sounds that Apollo had never once thought Hades was capable of.

Hades had been right. Apollo had learned his lesson. He was not to flirt with Nico under any circumstances _unless he wanted to be treated like a bitch, a whore, a slut, a cumdump, a fuckhole, and so many other demeaning things that Hades and Persephone had called him during his little stay in the couple_ _’s bed-chambers._

Apollo tossed a golden drachma into the fountain at the corner and shone his light to create a rainbow just before the coin hit the spray. He grinned as Iris’ face came into view. “Hello, beautiful,” said Apollo, “Would you mind getting me Hermes?”

Apollo had a plan that involved an even bigger bouquet of flowers than he had given Nico originally. He also wanted to include an invitation not only to Nico, but also to his own son to join in a threesome with him. He was sure that _that_ would get on Hades’ nerves well enough.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! *fans self* Okay, that was a really challenging, but enjoyable piece to write. :3. It definitely took a lot out of me as I was doing it. :3.
> 
> Did you like it? Would you like more godsmut? :3. Leave me a kudos if you did! Leave me a comment if you'd like me to read what you thought. I'd definitely love that. <3.


End file.
